


Lost in the Shadows of Time's Past

by anarchycox



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Conversations, Gen, In the Beginning, Lucifer - Freeform, the boss gets things sorted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: After the war of heaven, Lucifer, Harry, and Merlin have to figure out what comes next.





	Lost in the Shadows of Time's Past

“Well, it’s quieter,” Harry said as he looked around the space. It was sort of dark, shapeless, formless. But quiet. “Hmmm.” They could hear the other angels, talking, celebrating, mourning, doing a million things. They nodded to each other and moved deeper into the dark.

“They are going to be annoying,” was all Merlin said, and they kept walking in the dark, in a world that had no form, until they came across a door. “Well, look at that. A door in the middle of nothing. Door is a word that doesn’t even exist yet, and it fell from my lips. This is trouble.”

Harry grinned. “Of course it is,” and he knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

They both walked in and Merlin looked around. “No,” he said firmly.

“Awww, you don’t like?” Lucifer pouted a bit. “It is late 20th Century Wall Street. It looks -”

“Sterile,” Merlin shook his head. “It ill suits you, brother.”

“Hmmm,” His eyes went black. “Ooh, how about this, Versailles.”

“Yes, because jumping from heaven made us lose all taste? What is this nonsense?” Harry looked around at all the gold and mirrors. He froze though when he saw his own reflection. “Is this what I always looked liked?” He touched his face. “You look as I always remember you brother, do I?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m sorry, but no. It seems the Fall -”

“Jump,” both Merlin and Harry snapped, and Lucifer smiled. 

“Jump, stripped away everyone but me. Still trying to figure that one out. Punishment for leading it? Reward for leading it?”

“Reward?” Harry kept looking in the mirror, at the wings that were odd, not feather but not the leather of Merlin, they were something he couldn’t even describe. And he was missing an eye. He realized he was actually still carrying it in his hand and tried to put it back in but it was all shriveled and sightless.

"Here, I have a rubbish bin,” the boss offered. Harry threw it out. “I think you both look great.”

“I’m bald,” Merlin said.

“Well, to be fair, not like you had much before,” Harry pointed out. “The horns are nice.”

“They are really nice,” Lucifer agreed. “Really suit you Kushiel.”

“Thank you,” Merlin peered into the mirror. “I like them. But Miniel is right, this office is a touch...much. Dramatic suits you, but too shiny.”

“Fair.” He nodded a bit and the room changed again. He sat in the chair behind the desk. “Oh, this is really comfortable.”

“I like it. What is it?”

“Victorian. That’s going to be a fun time. All that repression.” He smiled at them. “Don’t worry about it. Long time away.”

“Brother?” Merlin looked at him. “What is going on?”

“I’m not 100% sure.” Lucifer sort of wiggled in the chair, “I really love this chair. This is a great chair. See falling -”

“Jumping,” the both repeated.

“Jumping, was worth it just for these chairs. Try them out.”

Two wingback chairs appeared in front of the Lucifer’s desk and they sat. They had to give a nod. They were very comfortable chairs. They realized how weary they were, exhausted from the battle. “What about the others?”

“Nah,” Lucifer said. “They didn’t find me. You did. You two always find me, don’t you?”

“Of course we do,” Merlin frowned a bit. “Brother?”

“Rest, this is all going to take a while,” Lucifer smiled gently at them. “Trust me.”

“We trust each other,” Harry said. “And you.”

“Rest,” Lucifer told them, and they were so weary, just broken from the war that they drifted off in the very comfortable wingback chairs.

When they woke it was all different, it had form and light, and was almost the opposite from where they had left.

“Looks like he is getting ready to test that prototype,” Lucifer said. “The reason for all this. Think it will go well?”

Harry and Merlin looked around the space. It was still dark, the edges not completely formed, but there was red and heat, the fires of the big bang charging the whole space. Their brethren had mostly adjusted though a few had begged God’s forgiveness, and disappeared it seemed. 

“I have everyone else figured out, just trying to place you two,” Lucifer smiled at them. “But I think you two are special, we’re going to need those prototypes up and running to really make sure.”

Their whole world shook, and Lucifer smiled. “Right, there we go. The prototypes have landed. I’m going to take a look. You two walk around, check everything out. Let me know what you think.”

Harry and Merlin did indeed walk around, talked to a few they remembered, but there were more than those who had fallen - because they were fallen, none had jumped like the two of them had. “Babies. Why do we have babies?” Merlin whispered to Harry.

“I don’t know,” Harry replied a bit appalled, but then one of the new forms smiled at him. “Hello,” he said slowly, smiled and the young one sort of swayed towards him, but they walked away. “That was interesting.”

“Hmmm, it found you attractive, weird. Miniel, you aren’t attractive.” But they noticed how much all the new creatures were noticing Harry as they walked. And how they shied away from Merlin.

“I am stunning,” Harry huffed.

“I don’t see it.”

“Because you have no taste, you never did.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, and they kept walking through the rock and lava, and despair was the only word for it. “Lucifer wouldn’t have made this.” There was a gasp from those that overheard him. “What?”

“We aren’t suppose to call him by his angelic name!” one of the new ones said. “He is The Boss!”

Harry blinked. “No, I don’t think so. I call my brother by his name.”

More gasps, and they decided they were tired again, and made their way back to Lucifer’s office. For a moment they worried the door would lock to them, but it easily opened and they settled in the chairs. “What is happening?” Merlin asked.

“I am not sure,” Harry had to admit, which was not good; Harry didn’t like not knowing what was going on. It was one of the reasons he jumped.

“I can see the pieces moving, but I don’t see where they are moving to,” Merlin’s voice was different than when he had been an angel, an odd lilt to it. “Wait, why did that happen?”

“I don’t -” Harry frowned. “Kushiel?”

Merlin shook his head and they just sat in silence until Lucifer appeared before them. 

“Hey, you two! Good news, the prototypes are up and running, and they stuck with that free will plan! This is going to be so much fun.” Lucifer clapped his hands. “Already put the choices out there, now we just have to wait and see.”

“Who are the new creatures, Lucifer?” Harry asked.

“Oh, okay, yeah, the new guys. They are super adorable aren’t they? So you two were asleep for an hour, for an eternity, really depends how you want to count.” He sat behind his desk. “When the lights got turned on in the universe, got turned on here too. They put the prototypes out there, test them out a bit, and then get the big balls rolling.”

“They call you The Boss?”

“Yeah, feels wrong to stick with the old name? And I mean look, power is bullshit right? But someone does need to be in charge, and they all agreed it should be me, since I lead the fight. I know it is a lot to ask brothers, but could you call me The Boss in front of them? Just for form’s sake?”

Merlin and Harry looked at him. “If there is a boss, there are jobs to attend to.”

“Always were the smartest of us, Kushiel.”

“They find me attractive,” Harry said.

“Do they?” The boss had a look in his eyes. He was planning, they well remembered that look. “Well, that will matter more later. One of the gifts I got when we fell -”

“Jumped,” they snarled.

“Jumped,” the boss soothed. “I see all of time. All of it. I see the beginning before God even made us. And I see the end, and every possibility in between. We are going to be very very busy.”

“Doing what?”

“System going in place. God has their role and we have ours. They want free will, they get it. And we will show them exactly what it does.” 

“You sound upset,” Harry pointed out.

“Do I?” The boss shrugged. “God loved this idea, more than he did us. We’ll show him what the consequences of that love.”

There was a knock on the door, one of the minor angels that had fallen. “Boss? There is someone here.”

“Oooh, that was quick, let’s go see what the what is, shall we?” The boss popped up and dragged them along.

“That’s a human,” Merlin stared at the man who looked so very confused.

“Pretty,” Harry purred. “I want to fuck it.”

“I kinda want to punch it, there is something about him. He needs to be punished,” Merlin said.

“Now isn’t that interesting?” The boss looked at them. He then turned to the human. “Hi there. Who are you?”

“Cain,” he said. 

“Cain, sweetie, that is a great name. Now, can you tell me why are you here? What choice did you make with all that pretty free will God gave you.”

“I killed my brother,” Cain began to weep.

Merlin felt a rage at his core. “You dared? You are given a companion who would stand beside you, and you destroyed that? This is what you do with the gifts you are offered?” He reached out and punched hard. He then ripped the heart out of the man, since he clearly didn’t use it. He dropped it on the floor and watched it beat. “I am just getting started with you,” he warned the man.

“Yeah, there we go,” The boss said quietly. “Can you take this guy to the room we set up?” A few of the new forms hurried over, and dragged Cain away. "So it is a few generations of test run. When we get to the ark, it all gets wiped out and we get evolution. Dinosaurs are going to be the best. Can’t wait for them. But that gives us enough time to get up and running.”

“I want that man to suffer more,” Merlin said.

“I know you do, and you’re going to be in charge of that,” the boss hugged him a bit. “Humans? They are going to make choices, all that pretty free will. And they make enough bad ones, when they die, we’ll be seeing them, and you my dear brother, my Kushiel, you will show them the consequences of those choices.”

Merlin looked to Harry, who just shook his head a little. “Not for me,” Harry said.

“No, I know,” the boss swore. “That’s a bit too...messy for you. You thought he was pretty though, didn’t you?”

“Indeed.”

“Miniel, you are action, Kushiel is reaction, always been your personalities. So Miniel, I want you to pull your power to yourself. Try to make yourself look like a human. Because you are going to go above, and help them make choices.”

“How?”

“The humans invented this thing called, sex. You are going to love it,” the boss was gleaming, a ray of gold and beauty in all that they were standing in. “Really wish people had more taste. So dreary in here. Ah well, they make us, we make them, it is a fun ouroboros.”

“Boss?”

“Good job remembering, Kushiel, thank you!”

“Did we change one set of chains for another?” Merlin asked. He looked around the space. “Because this feels an awful lot like before, just with more fire.”

“No, not for you two,” the boss looked at them, “Never for the two that jumped. God didn’t see you. I promise brothers, that I see you.”

Harry and Merlin exchanged a look, watched Lucifer for a moment. “Well, what else are we going to do with all of time before us?” Harry said.

“I’m going to have a talk with that Cain person, while you figure out how to not be an ugly human. See you in a bit?”

“Indeed.” The two drifted to their separate work areas, but the bonds between them could be clearly seen to all the demons in hell.

The boss went back to his office, and sat behind his desk. He straightened the desk blotter and papers just appeared on it. “No one is going to believe we didn’t create the concept of paperwork,” he sighed a bit. “Well, let’s get to work.”

He had truly beautiful penmanship but he was looking forward to when computers got invented.

Hell was open for business.


End file.
